


Dopplegangers

by Little_Firestar84



Category: Captain Britain and MI: 13, DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Excalibur (Comic), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M, Kitty Pryde is a Legend, Lost Love, Magic, Matt Ryan would be a perfect Pete Wisdom, Multiverse, Pete Wisdom was inspired by John Constantine, Short One Shot, doppleganger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24878695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Firestar84/pseuds/Little_Firestar84
Summary: As she, alongs with the Legends, jumps from reality to reality collecting magical artifacts in order to defeat Merlin, Kitty Pryde finds herself back home, in her own reality.And, to be more accurate, in the home of one Peter Paul Wisdom, at her Majesty's service, real life version of James Bond.Also, her ex.Also, John Constantine's Doppleganger.
Relationships: Kitty Pryde/Pete Wisdom
Kudos: 4





	Dopplegangers

“Okay, I think that this should be it.” As she finished plugging some cables to Gideon’s mainframe, Kitty Pryde – former X-Men, multiversal traveler, latest addiction to the crew of the Waverider, puffed, and wiped with her forearm the sweat from her forehead. Tiny droplets were running down the column of her neck, from the tendrils of her brown hair.

“Well, it _may be_ it, unless a certain someone doesn’t phase again through our engines.” Nate chuckled, standing at her back with his arms crossed. Kitty clenched her teeth at him as she was a rabid dog: on any day, Nate was at least tolerable, but today he was giving his worst, and it didn’t help the fact that she was sweaty, and dirty and with awful clothes while he stood there, looking fresh like as rosebud as he had done _nothing._

She opened her mouth to give him a witty retort- one that would have made _Professor X is a jerk_ pale in comparison-but Constantine patted her shoulder, amicably, putting himself between the duo. 

“Now, now, now, now, Nathaniel, play nice with the kid here. She is doing everything she can. Besides, it’s not her fault if her powers and Gideon’s mainframe don’t agree too much.”

Kitty pouted- she wanted to get mad at Constantine for having called her a kid, when she was in her late twenties, but her brain and her mouth didn’t seem to agree too much when he was around. It wasn’t like she had a crush on him- because she didn’t- but, still, he made her… uncomfortable, for reasons she didn’t feel like sharing with the rest of the team, and he brought back memories of things she would rather forget. Or maybe… just not think too much about it at all. 

“All right, team, seems like your magic worked. Gideon’s back online, with added mystical abilities, and it’s working right now on finding the latest artifact we need to defeat… Merlin.” Sara said. She said the last few words at low voice, swallowing, as she still couldn’t believe that they were about to face _Merlin-_ not the legend, not the version of their home world, created by Courtney, but the real deal, a powerful sorcerer gone crazy with the ability to travel across the now restored multiverse.

_ “ **Captain, I’ve found the location of one of the artifacts. It’s located on Earth 616, at 34, Claremont Avenue, London.”** _

Kitty, eyes wide open, swallowed, sweating cold, and didn’t say a sole word. She just looked at nothing in particular, as she was lost in the void. 

“Kate?” Sara asked, waving an hand before the young woman’s eyes in the vain hope of getting her attention. 

“Yeah.” Kitty sighed, blinking. “Yeah. I’m fine. Just… Okay. I… I know the address.” She admitted. Slowly, agonizingly so, she turned to face Constantine, biting her lips. “And I think I may have a plan to get there. Hoping the apartment isn’t booby-trapped.”

“Why would this apartment be booby-trapped?” Nate asked, lifting an eyebrow, as skeptical as ever. “Who lives there anyway, James Bond?”

“Kind of? Name’s Peter Wisdom. He used to work for MI-13, the British department for the mystical, extraterrestrial and superhuman threats. _And_ weird happenings.” Kitty admitted. “Gideon, see if you can find anything about him anywhere…”

**_ “I’m accessing his file, Captain.” _ **

On cue, Gideon broadcasted the file- there wasn’t a lot, as Wisdom was secretive and a master spy, but there was a piece of information that was right for them: a picture. 

“Hang on. Is that… Wisdom?” Sara asked. “Because he looks a lot like…” She slowly turned to look at Constantine.

He was… it was like they were twins. Wisdom was even smoking in the picture. The sole difference? Wisdom had jet black hair. For the rest… bloody twins. 

“I think the word you are looking for is doppelganger. _And_ now you know why, after the crisis, when I suddenly found myself aboard this ship, I kind of freaked out when I saw Johnny boy here.” 

Sara smirked, chuckling as she lifted a perfect dark blonde eyebrow. “You and… Pete boy here got history?”she insinuated, making Kitty blush. She stood in silence, awkward, for far too long, before getting an idea of what she could have said. 

“Well, if by history you mean that he was the liaison between the British government and the team I used to be part of back when I lived here, then yes, we have history.”

“Oh? Sure that’s all that there is?” 

This time, Kitty didn’t even dignify Sara with an actual answer. She just closed her eyes and took a big breath, trying to steady herself. 

“All right, listen, Wisdom’s has always been kind of…paranoid. He may have defenses against magic and unwanted guests, so, why don’t we try to enter the old fashioned way, instead of breaking and trespassing?”

“Where’s the fun in that?” Mick wondered out loud, rolling his eyes as he drank a bottle of beer in a corner, pretending to not listen to whatever was going on and what his crewmates were saying.

“Well, the fun may not be disintegrated by evil fairies from Avalon. They seem to have a thing for him.” Kitty bit her lips, and clapped her hands, together, trying to look like an actual adult who knew what she was supposed to do. She felt like Ava- deep down, she knew she was just like her captain’s girlfriend,part of the team, and yet, overlooked. “Why give Johnny some decent clothes- no offense here- and he just, knocks at the landlady’s door and he asks her for the key.”

Sara, not sure of what they were supposed to do or how going against a super-spy who apparently was half a master of the occult, took a big breath. she looked at Wisdom’s hologram, then, she took the few steps that were separating Johnny from her and studied her former lover from all angles. Minus the hair, they were perfect. “You think she’ll buy it? Even with the hair?”

Kitty just shrugged. “She knows he is a big wig in the spy world. If push comes to shove, he can always tell her it was for a job. Besides, there may just be a thing that could work at our advantage.” Grinning, she went to what used to be, back in the day, Rip’s study. She had already gone there a few time, loving the room, that remembered her so much of her time spent at the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters. She went through a cabinet, until she found what she was looking for- an eyepatch, belonged to a corsair. “Wear this. you had an accident while fighting… _warwolves._ ”

“You mean werewolves.” Constantin corrected her, as he tried on the eyepatch, and looking for a smooth surface where to study his reflection. 

“No, I mean warwolves. They are a whole other thing from werewolves. Warwolves are humane-canine hybrids with slick, smooth skin, almost metallic. They are perfect hunters created for entertainment purpose by Mojo.”

“Do I want to know who or what Mojo is?” Nate asked her, unsure. 

“Spineless alien from an alternate dimension who moves on a motorized platform and is an executive in the craziest network ever heard of, kind of like Satellite 5 on Doctor Who.” She rolled her eyes. “Anyway, Pete’s the tendency to wear randomly an eyepatch, claiming he had been injured, and the ladies would just do everything he asked for.”

“You really think it will work?” Sara asked. It seems too easy. 

Kitty nodded. “Trust me, give him a bath, a black tie, and that woman will do _everything_ Johnny asks her to.”

“So, if you were a super-spy directing the occult division of the British intelligence, where would you hide a mystical artifact from across the multiverse?” Sara wondered out loud as she tried to walk through Wisdom’s apartment. It was… well, _messy_ was an understanding. It was… filthy, for lack of a better word. She didn’t get how it was possible that a man who lived like that- surrounded by empty beer bottles, cigarettes butts, half-full cartoon of take-away gone bad in the previous century could impress so much the ladies- not only the landlady, who had swooned over Constantine, but every female over the age of eighteen they had met on the stairs. 

“Bedroom?” Kitty answered, trying to make it sound like a question, when it actually wasn’t. She knew Pete, and Pete _loved_ hiding stuff under his bed. He was probably one of the few human beings who, next to Penthouse, had a grimoire. 

She pretended to look for the right room, until she stumbled there- almost a decade and he still had the same piece of IKEA furniture he had purchased back in the day, and they were still skew – and went looking under the bed. 

Half-hidden by too big bedsheets, Kitty found exactly what she thought she would have, plus a few surprises: unpaired socks, a burnt shirt, a torn one, a tie that looked like it had been eaten by her beloved pet dragon, underwear, a lot of boxers and some lacy panties that she knew _for sure_ weren’t Wisdom’s, and… Penthouse, a grimoire, old maps and few mystical artifacts. 

_ Old dear Pete is always the same, forever and ever and ever _ , she thought, chuckling, as she saw something…. Shining. It was probably what they were looking for, the last weapon needed in their arsenal to defeat one of the first sorcerers supreme. 

“Eh… guys, I think we may have a problem here….” With the object- apparently a piece of a staff- in her hands, Kitty grunted, annoyed. She didn’t like Nate, frankly, he remembered her a little too much of Peter Parker, and, even if people had always assumed she would have dated him eventually… nope, not in her plans, not when she couldn’t stand the guy. 

“Now what?!” She hissed at clenched teeth, turning to look at him. 

And finding Nate in his metal form, at the doorstep, with Wisdom holding his hot knives at the historian’s throat. “Help, please? You may not actually believe it, but it’s kind of hot here… I think I’m close to melting…”

“Ever heard of any metal withstanding the sun’s temperature? ‘cause that’s how hot my fingers can get…” he threw on the carpeting the cigarette he was holding, and, all hard muscles and hard lines, he looked at Constantine, lifting his free hand. His fingertips went on fire, and he got ready to launch his assault to his perfect twins. 

“My best friend is dead because of you bloody shape-shifting aliens.”

John swallowed, trying to think of a spell that could get him out of danger. “C’mon, mate, I’m no alien.” He said as he tried to buy himself some time. 

“ **PETE**! What the hell do you think you are doing, you bloody idiot!” Kitty hissed, and Wisdom let go of the poor man, who immediately came back to his human form and tried to catch a breath of relief. 

“Pryde?” He took the few steps that were separating them, swallowing. His eyes were glassy, his steps unsteady, as he was walking through a fog- or couldn’t believe his own eyes. “We thought you didn’t survive the crisis…” 

She didn’t say a word, just got lost in his eyes like she had always done in the past. Grabbing her for the shoulder, he touched her, as to make sure she was truly there, alive, in his arms. She nodded, smiling a little, and, as he breathed in her unique scent, he did the only thing he could think of. 

He kissed her. And she kissed him back, melting into his embrace, sighing in pleasure. All her old feelings came back with a passion, and she felt like drowning in the memories. She remembered suddenly all the reasons she had chosen him over Peter (Rasputin, not the other Peter) and suddenly forgot why they had broken up at all.

…and then Pete fell into her arms, literally, when she heard the sound of something crushing against his head. 

A _va_ se- Nate had broken a vase on Pete’s head. “What? I thought he was harassing you. Did I do something wrong?” he candidly asked. 

Kitty, her eyes closed, sighed. “All right. Let me just write him a note- I don’t want Great Britain to go at war with an intergalactic empire just because he didn’t know who broke into his place and got what.”

“And you said you didn’t have history…”As Kitty looked for a pen and paper, Sara chuckled, and elbowed her teammate lightly on the side. “Just out of curiosity, am I the only one who just had very vivid XXX rated thoughts about a threesome involving those two handsome guys here?”

Kitty laughed as she signed the note, all fluttery writing and small hearts instead of dots, always the romantic and optimistic one. “Oh, Sara, trust me- here? When I think XXX, porn is the last thing on my mind.”

**Author's Note:**

> Pete Wisdom was created with John Constantine in mind. JFYI.


End file.
